


Dead to me

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Brief Shiro/Lance past relationship, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Kuro/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, intense violence/gore, noncon, sorta necrophilia? Lance is forced to kiss a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: Lance and Shiro had been happily dating for years now, soon to be married in fact. The night before the wedding should have been the happiest night of Lance’s life, but when Shiro came home something was..different. It soon became apparent that this was no longer the man he loved, in his place was a monster in his lover’s mask, man named Kuro who seemed to reveled in the pain of others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is here is my first big project, written for the horror bang, you can check it out on tumblr along with my partners amazing art for it! This was a trip to write, and it took me a bit but we're finally here! Hope you enjoy~

Lance stretched at his computer, yawning loudly before rubbing his eyes. It was getting late and Shiro should have been home already. He had said he wasn’t interested in a bachelor party but  maybe-Lance’s musing was interrupted by the door slamming downstairs.    
“Shiro? That you?” He stood and made his way down. “It’s pretty late, where have you been-ohmygod!!” Blood dripped from his lover’s clothes and onto the floor.   
“What happened?! Are you alright??!” The leggy boy began removing Shiro’s jacket as the all man stared impassively down at him.   
  
“There’s...nothing..Shiro, where did all this blood come from?” Lance looked up at the man, face going pale as his arm rose up, a bloody brick clutched in his fist.”Sh-Shiro what-!” A dull wet thwack echoed through the house and Shiro caught Lance’s limp body.   
  
“I’m sorry baby..I had to, they were trying to tell me I wasn’t gonna be good to you. But you’ll see, I’ll protect you.”    
  
  
Lance groaned, his head pounding like a jackhammer. He kept his eyes tightly closed, listening as someone shuffled closer to him. A soft hand cupped his face, brushing over the throbbing bruise blossoming over his face, pulling a whimper from the man.    
“Lance? Love, are you alright?” Shiro sounded concerned, and if Lance really concentrated he could almost fool himself into thinking it was an accident. That none of this was real. The rope digging into his wrists and ankles, however, kept breaking that illusion.    
Finally blue eyes opened, blinking hard to dispel the double vision. He took in the sight of his hands bound tightly to the arms of his chair, fingers starting to discolor from lack of circulation.    
“Shiro,” he croaked, slowly looking up at his lover, only to find an almost cruel glint in his once gentle eyes. “Shiro what’s going on? Why are you doing this?!” A panicked note rang out as Shiro began to frown.   
  
“Lance, darling, why do you look so scared? Don't you know I’m protecting you?” Shiro dragged his thumb over Lance’s trembling lips, watching as tears pooled in those blue blue eyes. Lance’s heart rate sped up, fear bubbling up.    
“What….what are you protecting me from Shiro?”   
  
“The world of course,” a soft smile graced the man’s face, looking out of place amidst the blood and the glint in his eyes.   
  
“I don’t, the world?? How the hell does that work out?! Let me go!!” Lance began thrashing against his bonds, hissing as the ropes rubbed his skin raw. “Let me go Shiro!! This isn’t funny I’m really freaking out!!” The bound man looked up, flinching back at the scowl and clenched jaw before him.   
  
“ ‘Let me go, let me go!’ “ he mocked, “ ‘Shiro! Shiro Shiro Shiro!’ Maybe, just maybe Lance, you should appreciate what you have!! Shiro is gone! He can’t protect you like I can!” He froze, taking in Lance’s horrified expression and grinned. “That’s right, Shiro is dead. You can call me...hmm...Kuro! That’s a pretty name, don’t you agree?”    
  
Lance shook his head, choking back a sob.  _ Shiro couldn’t be dead..couldn’t _ .. Shiro -no, Kuro- cupped his face, stroking his cheeks and lips.    
  
“You’re so pretty Lance...I’ve been wanting you for so long..my brother was a lucky man. But a foolish one, flaunting you around like that.” He grinned wolfishly as the man in his clutches trembled. Lance watched as the man licked his lips, taking in small differences between him and his Shiro. There were so few, even the scars seemed to be carbon copies and Lance shivered again, fear trickling down his spine as the large man leaned in and pressed his chapped lips to the captured man’s. They tasted coppery, like blood, and Lance fought the urge to gag, keeping his lips pressed together as tightly as he could.    
  
The lookalike growled ferally and fisted his hand in the short dark hair, forcing a yelp out of him. He took this as a chance to taste Lance, tongue exploring every nook and cranny as the man in his grip began to cry pitifully.  With a satisfied hum he pulled away and dragged his thumb over a tear before licking it off.    
“I love you baby, I’ll keep you safe. I promise. No need to cry.” This made the tears fall faster, Lance had no wish to be ‘protected’ by the unstable man. He couldn’t even make a joke out of this situation, and that truly scared him, almost more than Kuro. Almost.    
  
He considered his options for a moment. Rescue was most likely out. Kuro had most likely assured of that in order to ‘protect’ him. There was a chance he could escape, but that would involve getting close to the deranged man. That thought made Lance blanche and he shook his head slightly. No, that would be a final play, his trump card if you will. Lance stared hard at his hands, willing them to phase out of the ropes. Unfortunately that was impossible and quite unhelpful. Especially with the man prowling around him. It reminded Lance of a big cat stalking his prey.   
  
“What are you thinking about pretty blue? Will you behave? I bet you’re hungry..you haven’t eaten dinner yet.” Lance stiffened, Kuro shouldn’t have known that. Not even Shiro should have known that Lance had forgotten to chow down. “I’ll bring you something to eat love,” Kuro practically purred. “I’ll even let you walk around. I bet you’re so sore.” Lance perked up, practically glowing at the opportunity given to him.    
  
“Yes! Please, untie me so I can walk Kuro, please?” He gave the man a charming smile, thick lashes fluttering. This would be easier than he had imagined, the man was too trusting and it would work in his favor.  _ When he releases me and leaves, take off. That’ll be your only chance Lancey Lance.  _ His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy collar snapping around his neck, a lock weighing it down. The collar was latched onto a length of chain, the end of the chain attached to a post not too far away.   
  
“Of course, pet,” Kuro swept in to kiss his cheek as he untied the restraining ropes. “Now behave while I’m gone, or you won’t get dessert.” It took everything in Lance to not roll his eyes or spit at his captor as he turned and walked away. Once Lance heard the bolt click in the door he turned his attention to the post. Getting the collar off would be unlikely, especially with a lock, but maybe he could break or loosen the post.   
  
It was a thick bit of wood, and sturdy at that, sank deep into the concrete. He could probably wear it away with a loop of chain, but that would be too noticeable. With a sigh Lance sat back hard against it and yelped when it gave slightly. He turned to the stake, hope rising as he took hold and jostled it back and forth, concrete and dust coming loose as it slowly began to slip out. He smirked in victory. Seemed this Kuro wasn’t as handy as he had first believed. After a bit he put it back to where it was and swept the dust and loose bits in the small forming hole, right in the nick of time as he heard the lock scraping and the door opening.    
  
Slowly heavy footfalls came down the stairs, each one causing Lance to tense more and more. He watched as the dress shoes of the man came into view, followed by the mouth watering smell of chinese takeout.    
“Lance, I’m home! Were you good while I was gone?” Kuro’s smiling face came into view, clean now. Lance almost prefered it bloody, he looked too similar to Shiro for him to be comfortable with. The man frowned at the lack of answer, but continued making his way to the kneeling man in the middle of the room. “Are you hungry pretty? Why don’t you let me feed you,” he purred as he settled on the floor and cupped the smaller man’s face.    
Lance swallowed thickly and nodded. He needed his captor to be at ease if his plan was going to go right. “Yes please...Kuro.” This seemed to please the violent man, who grinned widely and unpacked the food.    
  
“You’ll love this, it’s a special recipe from that new place Shiro was gonna take you. Maybe I’ll take you another time, how does that sound love?” He looked at Lance, eagerly awaiting an answer.    
“Of course Kuro, that sounds good.” Lance’s heart almost melted at the pleased look on the man’s face, much like child who had been praised on a correct answer. But he couldn’t forget just what was done and how sick Kuro must be. Kuro hadn’t made a move to feed Lance, and the captive man was almost afraid to make a move to feed himself.  “Let me try it? Please?” That seemed to jolt him into movement and with an embarrassed flush he spooned a mouthful of sesame chicken into the man’s mouth. Lance chewed, tears pricking at the flavor or maybe it was the fact that his lover’s lookalike was feeding him. With a heavy gulp he gave a wavering smile. “It’s very good, thank you.” He gave him a shy glance. “May I feed myself? That way you can eat with me..please Kuro, you want me to love you right?”   
  
His heart clenched with guilt at using love as a bargaining chip, but this was life or death right now and he had to survive. Still, he felt the feeling stabbing at him as the excited man handed him the spoon and dug for his own utensils.  _ You have to live Lance. Whatever necessary. _ He avoided looking at Kuro as he ate. He suddenly realised just how dry his mouth was and he looked around for a water bottle or something. “Kuro, hun,” he cringed when the man looked up, pleased at the phrase. “Can...can you get me some water? I’m so thirsty…”    
  
Kuro jumped up. “Of course! I’ll be right back Lance!” He ran up the stairs, leaving the door open. Lance’s heart hurt at the freedom that was both so close and so far. His heart sank even further when Kuro returned with the water, closing the way to freedom behind him.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit non-con scenes, and also a mild bit of dead bodies

Many days passed of the same thing, Kuro leaving to work or get food, Lance using his absences to work the post free, then his captor returning to eat with him. On the fifth day, or so he figured, it was difficult to stay down there, Kuro returned late reeking of alcohol, his footsteps heavier and his voice a growl as he dragged a large bag behind him. “Stupid assholes, always asking shit. Needed to go. Gotta keep this here for now. No one looks here. Safe.” He froze when he laid eyes on the chained boy, then grinned. “That’s right, you’ll keep my secret won’t you Lancey! I brought you a present to play with!” He threw the bag in front of the kneeling man, who reeled back from the smell emanating from it.   
  
It smelled like rotting meat and it had Lance’s stomach rolling. It must of showed because Kuro strode over and grabbed his chin, digging his fingers in his skin. “If you throw up it will be the only dinner you’ll be getting. Do you understand me?” When Lance nodded he was released and the angry man began unzipping the bag. The chained man screamed, a heartbroken fearful sound that bounced off the concrete walls as his lover’s mangled face and blank eyes stared out at him. The screams continued even as Kuro shook him.    
  
“Shut up! Shut up right now! Why aren’t you grateful?!” The man’s screams overpowered Lance’s. “I brought your pathetic  _ lover _ back! You should be grovelling at my feet!” He flung Lance away and turned back to the bag, dragging Shiro’s body out of the bag, maggots dropping off it. Lance whimpered as Kuro dragged the bloody torn body to him and laid it there.    
“Ungrateful shit, why don’t you kiss your fucking fiance? I bet he misses your pretty mouth on his.” He glared coldly at the trembling man before grabbing a fistful of his hair, sneering, and shoving his head down, hovering him over the body. “Kiss him. Now. Or I’ll make you  _ fuck _ him.”    
  
Lance swallowed back bile and choked back a sob as he puckered his lips and pressed them to the cold clammy lips of Shiro’s body, tears steadily flowing. With a small hum the large man pulled him away and pressed his lips to Lance’s, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Good boy,” he purred as he dropped the man and walked away. “Sleep well, hun.” He walked up the stairs and flipped off the light before closing the door.    
  
Lance bit back a whimper and backed away from the body, fighting the urge to throw up. He curled up, his back to the stinking carcass, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so tired, and hungry. Kuro hadn’t fed him tonight and his stomach protested loudly. Eventually he sank into blissful oblivion, tears drying on his cheeks. A few hours must have passed and Lance felt something brushing over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and felt paralyzed, wanting to scream but unable to. Shiro was staring at him, nose to nose, glassy eyes empty, a smile on his waxy lips. Rotting bloody fingers were brushing over his cheek, a caress Lance realized, and finally a scream broke through, he was able to move away and squeeze his eyes shut.    
  
“Lance..please,” Shiro’s tender voice whispered, the soft one he reserved for when Lance was being silly and Shiro just wanted to cuddle. This had the man wheezing, and when he opened his eyes everything was...normal. The body was still by the bag and sunlight filtered through the half windows. He shivered and brushed his cheek, shrieking when he pulled away maggots.    
  
He had to get out, it was getting to be too much now. So he shuffled to the post, keeping an eye on Shiro’s body. It wasn’t like it  _ would _ move, but Lance was on edge after that dream. Once he turned back to the post he began working the it loose, ignoring the splinters that jabbed into his hands as he increased in speed and desperation. “Please...Please give, I don’t wanna be here anymore! Please!” He cried and begged until it gave with a loud snap and he fell forward, almost landing on the rotting corpse.    
  
He rolled away, panting, and picked up the stake. Lance made his way to the high half window and stood on his tiptoes to peer out, eyes just barely reaching. He sighed and slumped down, sliding down the wall to sit as he stared at the splintered piece of wood. He could try attacking Kuro with it when he returned, but the man was much bigger than him and could overpower him easily. Or he could wait till he was at ease and slipped up. That seemed more realistic..if the man even would. It would all depend on if Lance could play him just right.   
  
Hours of Lance pacing the room passed until he heard the thudding of Kuro approaching the door and he was sent scrambling to try and at least place the stake in its hole. He was sat quickly when the door creaked open, holding the stake upright as he smiled. “W-welcome Kuro,” his voice trembled as he tracked the man’s movements. He was too quiet, not really paying attention, and that made Lance uneasy. “How was your day?”    
  
His captor finally looked at him, a small tired smile spreading across his features. “It was awful, it’s so tiring to pretend to be that idiot.” He nodded to Shiro’s body. “It’s a wonder he didn’t snap a few necks there. Heaven knows I was tempted.” He laughed loudly, the sound sending a shiver down Lance’s spine, as he walked forward and kneeled in front of his captive. “I missed you so much,” he sighed and cupped Lance’s face, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s.    
  
Lance fought the urge to pull away, instead accepting it with his eyes screwed shut. Once Kuro’s hand began trailing down, however, he released the wood he had been steadying to push him away. “N-no Kuro. I don’t want that, please. Please don’t,” he pleaded, looking up imploringly at the passive face of the man leaning over him. Relief flooded him as the man smiled only for dread to set in at the cruel glint in his eyes.    
  
“Who said you’d have a choice? I’ll take what’s mine,” he growled, grabbing hold of Lance’s wrist with a vice-like grip and pulled him forward, using his other hand to press Lance’s hips forward. Lance paled and struggled, trying to pry Kuro’s fingers off his wrist when he felt a large bulge in his captor’s pants. No!! Let me go-” His protests were interrupted by Kuro’s lips against his, rough and urgent as he tugged Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth harshly, humming as he tore skin. Lance gasped at the pain, tasting blood as the large man took that as an opportunity to dive his tongue into the other’s mouth. Lance cringed at the wet feeling. It was wrong, it didn’t feel like it should. It wasn’t  _ Shiro _ and Lance couldn’t stand that.    
  
With a loud whimper he bit down hard on Kuro’s tongue, holding until he tasted blood and was being shoved away with a shout. He landed hard on his back next to Shiro's body and curled on his side, spitting blood as Kuro loomed over him, a hand cupped over his mouth. He felt a certain bit of satisfaction at the blood dripping down the man’s chin and smirked up at him.    
“When someone says no, it means no Kuro.”    
  
Kuro glared down at him as he walked over and as he cocked back his leg Lance flinched, only for him to kick the post over. Panic flared as Kuro stooped and picked it up. “You think I didn’t know what you were doing? Do you think I’m fucking stupid Lance?” He smiled patiently when the man mutely shook his head. “Well, clearly you do. So that makes you….a liar right now. And do you know what I do to liars?” He swung the post down, cracking it across Lance’s ribs, the ring of metal clunking hard against him. Lance exhaled sharply, sure he had felt something at least crack, and he rolled over onto his knees, a whimper bubbling in his throat as Kuro pressed the end of the post to the small of his back.   
  
“Move forward or next I’m splitting your skull with this.” There was a note of excitement in his voice that sent shivers down Lance’s spine as he shook his head. Shiro’s body was right in front of him, moving forward meant he would have to go over the corpse and that was something Lance couldn’t do. Tears spilled down his cheeks as Kuro dug sharply into his spine with the wood. “Move. Now Lance.” The smaller man shuddered and slowly crawled forward, ready to pass over Shiro until Kuro tugged his chain. “No, stay right there. I want you to stare into his eyes while I fuck you.”  The post clattered to the ground as Kuro kneeled behind Lance and cupped his hand around his throat, pulling him flush against his body as he murmured in his ear. “If you look away from him I will snap you pretty little neck, is that understood pet?” His fingers tightened until Lance gulped and nodded.    
  
He wheezed once he was released and pushed back down, relief flooding him as he took a deep breath, even if it was full of rotting meat smell. “I’m gonna make you feel real good Lance,” the man behind him purred as he ran a gentle hand through the man’s hair. Lance bit back a smartass remark, squeezing his eyes shut as he gulped. Shame flushed through him as his pants were tugged down and past his hips. He stayed absolutely still, as if that would change Kuro’s mind, only jumping slightly as a warm hand wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking him into hardness. Soft kisses along the back of his neck had tears welling behind his eyelids, moreso went gentle calloused hands trailed up under his shirt, featherlight over the growing bruise along his ribs. “I’m sorry love, I just got angry..I’ll make it up to you, make you feel really good.” Kuro’s voice was soft, almost matching Shiro’s and it made Lance give a small moan as Kuro’s thumb pressed softly to the slit of his dick, followed by a sob. Kuro slid his shirt up and kissed up his spine, smiling against his skin. “There you go beautiful, let me hear you...” His slow pumps began to speed up, pulling another moan from his victim.    
  
Lance’s eyes flew open as a cold finger, the prosthetic finger he realized, probed at the tight ring of muscle gently, a shaky breath flowing from the man it belonged to. He stared down at the glossy eyes of his dead fiance and guilt flared when he rutted forward into Kuro’s hand, needing him to go faster. He could practically feel Kuro’s eyes burning into his back, slowing his hand. An unspoken statement.  _ Ask me to go faster. Ask and you shall receive. _ But Lance was stronger than that, he knew it. He wouldn’t fall. No matter what, he wouldn’t betray Shiro like that. His eyes fluttered shut as Kuro trailed his flesh hand away and to his asscheek, cupping soundly.    
  
“Y’know Lance, I can’t wait to fuck your tight ass. I even brought lube,” he murmured as he kissed a cheek and popped the lid off the container before squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. Lance’s ass clenched in preparation, his cock twitching. Lance gasped as the cool fingers probed him again, the first finger gently pressing past the tight ring of muscle to the first knuckle and curling lightly. It was similar enough to Shiro that his body accepted it easily, reacting as he would have with him. Only his mind could tell the difference, but logic was getting harder to listen to as his body grew hotter, especially when Kuro’s finger dove farther, gentle and searching. Lance inhaled shakily, pushing down the urge to arch his back and spread his legs further for the man, biting his lip to refrain from moaning. Then Kuro’s finger hit his prostate and he gave a cry of pleasure. “R-right th~! No..please Kuro..” Tears landed on Shiro’s cold face as Kuro pressed his second finger in, searching and curling over the spot that made Lance’s limbs tremble weakly.    
  
“That’s a good boy Lance,” he purred and nuzzled his throat. “Let me make you feel so good, better than Shiro can.” He thumbed over Lance’s slit, collecting precum on the thumb of his prosthetic. The trembling man keened loudly and arched back to his captor, his voice ragged in his throat.    
“Please….Kuro stop this...Please..” Normally he would love his body’s sensitivity, as much as Kuro seemed to, but now it was a betrayal. Reminding him that his love was gone and dead and that the man giving him pleasure was a murderer. That he was betraying Shiro by giving into the feelings.    
  


Kuro ran his nose over the man’s shoulders, inhaling deeply as he pressed his lips to the warm skin. “It’s okay babe, I got you...let yourself feel good.” He curled his fingers deep inside, dragging his teeth over damp skin and pulling a keen out of Lance. The sound sent a shudder through the large man and he bit his lip, fighting the urge to take him right then. A smug sense of satisfaction that  _ he _ made Lance feel that way, that he pulled those sounds from his throat, settled over him and he smirked down at Shiro’s body.  _ Mine _ . 

  
Lance was having a hard time keeping his moans quiet now, and he could feel his defenses crumbling the more Kuro thrust his fingers and wrapped his metal hand around his cock, the cool smooth texture making him twitch as he exhaled sharply. Kuro sharply dug his teeth into his flesh, pulling a pained cry from the tanned man beneath him. A whimper bubbled up from his throat as Kuro removed his fingers. Lance refused to admit that the loss of being filled brought the whimper up, convinced that it only meant something  _ more _ was coming. That was why he whimpered. He didn’t want Kuro anywhere in him.    
  
Not that the man was giving the younger a choice. He was sure that he had been more than fair to prepare him as much as he did, and he really wanted to feel everything his brother had. Plow into that tight heat, lay claim to the man his dear older brother had claimed to love.  _ Can’t have loved him that much if you left him alone all the time Shiro. _ He slowly rolled his hips, sliding his length between Lance’s asscheeks, the tip catching slighty on his puckering hole. He grinned and licked his lips as he slowly pressed past the ring of tight muscle, groaning as the heat enveloped his dick.    
  
Lance felt like his breath was being knocked out of him, and he couldn’t help but clench tightly, trying to expel the foreign object as he scrambled forward to try and get away. It became suddenly seemed more real as the larger man made pulled him back hard so he was bottoming out in Lance’s ass, groaning lowly above him. Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks as the man thrust steadily, rolling his hips as if searching for something. Lance wanted to refuse everything he was offering, wanted to shut down and block everything out, especially block out how his body was reacting, all the moans and whimpers falling from his lips with his tears. Shudders wracked his body as Kuro nailed his prostate and he saw white hazing in the edges of his vision.    
  
He cried out, unable to help rearing back for that spark of pleasure to come back, pleading for something, though he wasn’t sure what anymore. Kuro obliged, in his own way, rocking his hips with a tad more desperation as he tangled his hand in the man’s hair and pushed his face to the ground. The angle was better to hit everywhere Lance could want, but it also meant being close to Shiro-the corpse. It wasn’t Shiro anymore. Not really. It was a sobering thought, as was the smell, and it quickly had bile rising up his throat and spilling from his mouth. He couldn’t hold it in if he tried at that point, with the large man rutting into him with reckless abandon, his hand wrapped around Lance’s dick to stroke in time, muttering praise under his breath.    
  
Lance sobbed and choked on vomit as he felt that familiar warm coil of heat drawing tighter in his abdomen and he dreaded the fact that this man was causing him this feeling, and that he seemed close as well, if his once steady pace was any indication of him losing his composure.    
When Kuro dug his teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood, again, Lance could feel himself on the brink and scraped his nails over the floor in a desperate attempt to resist, but it was futile. The man above him grunted, plopping his hips flush against Lance as he came, filling the younger’s ass with his seed as he stroked. Lance followed suit soon after, a sob falling from his lips as thick ropey streams of white painted the corpse’s chest and Kuro let him collapse on his side. With a shaky sigh the man flopped next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.    
“That was amazing Lance, thank you,” he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Sleep well love.” Lance stared unseeing at the corpse, vomit splattering its face and cum drying on its chest. Once soft snores were heard he allowed himself to roll away and stand on shaky legs. With a small wince he dressed, ignoring the feeling of a thick sticky mess dripping from his hole and down his thighs. After he had secured his pants he searched the sleeping Kuro’s pockets carefully, smiling in exhausted triumph when he found a key that matched the lock around his throat. Quietly he unlocked the collar and rubbed where the heavy object had sat, tears pricking his eyes at how raw the skin seemed.    
  
After a moment of controlled breathing, Lance looked up the stairs to the door cracked open, relief flooding him at the sight of the light. With one more glance at the sleeping man he rushed up the stairs and to his room. He’d need a few things for sure, if he wanted to get far away, so he rifled through his papers and collected his passport and wallet and other such things. Once things were collected he grabbed his cell phone and made his way out the front door. He wanted to whoop, to scream in triumph. He had escaped, and he would be alright.   



	3. Chapter 3

A frown tugged at his lips as he sat at a bus stop, listening to Hunk’s voicemail for the umpteenth time that night. It was odd that there was no answer, moreso with all the missed calls he had gotten from the big guy.  _ Then again...nobody stopped by to ask about me... _ He shook off the thought and stood, stretching and breathing in the crisp night air. He could figure that out later, after he called the police….which admittedly he should have done first thing. With a palm to his forehead he dialed the number.    
  
“911, what’s your emergency?”   
  
“I need to report a kidnapping and a murder..” He trailed off as headlights flashed down the street.   
  
“What is your name?”   
  
“Uh..Lance-oh shit no..” The car got close enough for him to recognize it as Shiro’s, which probably meant Kuro had found him. “Fuck fuck fuck, look check the basement of 3420 Sycamore, I-I gotta go.”   
  
“Sir please stay on the line, and off-” Lance hung up and took off running, cursing the lack of places to hide as the man sped forward in the vehicle and swerved in front of the panicked man. Kuro stepped out and caught Lance, who had tripped and skidded to a halt.    
“You’ve been naughty Lance.” Cold fury radiated off him and trembles racked Lance.    
“Pl-please Kuro let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone, or..or I just I want-” He shrieked as Kuro lifted him over his shoulder. “NO! LET ME GO!!” He writhed and screamed, and as hope flared at the lights in nearby houses flicking on it was easily squashed as Kuro opened the trunk. “Can’t have anyone distracting the driver sweetheart.”    
  
As Lance was shoved unceremoniously into the trunk he gagged at the smell of rotting, and shied away from a dark patch on the carpet. “Please...please don’t leave me in here! Please Kuro!” He reached out to clutch at the edge, only for Kuro to slam the trunk down on his fingers. Lance shrieked as he heard a sick crack and felt warm blood spurt down his palms. Kuro quickly opened the trunk, leering at him. “Please keep your hands inside the ride at all times.” The bleeding man cradled his hand to his chest, biting his lip and tasting blood as tears flowed freely. With a last jaunty wave, and the sound of distant sirens, Kuro left him in darkness as blood soaked his shirt. He was sure he had seen a gleam of white when light was shining in, but now he hoped it had been his imagination.    
  
Lance wasn’t aware he had fallen asleep, or maybe passed out from blood loss, but he was dizzy and his limbs felt heavy. He could tell the car had stopped, but it was still dark. Panic flooded through him. Maybe Kuro had ditched the car. Maybe he would be left to suffocate and bleed out. He tried to control his breathing as claustrophobia set in, but it wasn’t enough. It felt like every breath made the space smaller, tighter, and it seemed to send more throbs through his fingers. He tried to move the injured ones, but muffled a sound of pain as the stiff joints seemed to click together wrong.  _ Wrong,  _ he scoffed.  _ Everything about this is wrong. _ He slid his eyes shut, not that it made much difference, and hugged himself. “I don’t wanna die….I-I want my mama…” He thought about his family, how they would feel...how they must be feeling right now. Maybe they didn’t know, were expecting him to visit after his honeymoon. His breaths stuttered as he cursed. It wasn’t supposed to be like this!    
  
When the trunk opened and Kuro stared at him, dawn barely breaking behind him and the wooded area they seemed to be in, he almost leapt up to hug the human being. Almost. He took gulping breaths as he sat up and allowed the other to lift him up, too tired to protest anymore. “You really broke my heart Lance, we were bonding and you left me...you’ve been bad, and you need a punishment. Only fitting, don’t you think kitten?” He merely nodded as Kuro spoke, unable to find the strength to make a biting remark. “But I’ll let you rest first. I want you able to feel it.” Fear spiked through him as darkness descended and he let out a final whimper.    
  
Once Lance came to again, tape over his mouth, he was bound in a chair again and a heavy bandage was on his right hand-no. Not hand. A stump where his hand was. His blood ran cold and he bit the inside of his lip and flinched when a cluck came from a corner. He slowly looked, tears burning his eyes as the man wearing his lover grinned down at him, the white forelock that Lance had adored stained red. Kuro held a scalpel in his hand as he straddled the bound man, tilting his head. “You’re very beautiful Lance, but I’m sure there’s  _ something _ I can do to improve your obedience. You were very bad, running away like that.” For some reason Lance felt his captor was glad to have an excuse to hurt him more. A whimper broke free as the cold metal scraped gently along his jaw, like a lover’s touch.    
“One blink for yes, two for no. Should I….cut out your tongue?”   
Two blinks.   
“No? Well...how bout I,” Kuro purred as he dragged the scalpel down to follow the artery in Lance’s throat. “Sever your vocal cords?”    
Two blinks, followed by tears sliding down his cheeks.   
“Well what should I do Lance? You tried to leave me! I am protecting you!!” His voice rose and the trembling man flinched as Kuro pushed away, glaring heatedly. “The world would destroy you!! Why can’t you see I’m KEEPING YOU SAFE?!”    
Kuro’s prosthetic hand curled around Lance’s throat as he sobbed, squeezing lightly as his voice dropped to a chilling whisper. “I could squeeze the life out of you right now...feel the breath leave your body...It would..” The large man shivered and grinned. “Be an absolute pleasure, don’t you agree love? In fact, I think we should have some fun.” Lance’s eyes widened as his muffled protests echoed in the dank basement.    
  
Kuro grinned and ripped the tape off, his hand still clasped around the other’s throat. “I wanna hear those screams loud and clear babe~” He purred and leaned close to run his tongue up the column of Lance’s throat. Then hummed and forced open his mouth, lost in thought as the bound man struggled and made choked protests. “I think I know how I’m gonna punish you…” He smiled slowly, a glimmer in his eye that made Lance deflate in defeat. “I won’t cut out your tongue...but I will split it, like the slippery snake you are.” The smaller male shuddered, the idea of that already making his tongue throb.    
  
His eyes widened as Kuro raised the scalpel and a high whine sounded out. “Don’t move love, or I’ll fuck up and end up cutting it out.” A scream echoed as the scalpel entered his mouth, but Lance didn’t dare move. Kuro would fuck it up on purpose, just for displeasing him. This much he had learned. Tears, hot and heavy, poured down his cheeks as Kuro slowly and deliberately sliced down the middle, holding the end of his tongue to keep it still. Lance felt like he was going to pass out as blood filled and dribbled out his mouth. Once his captor was satisfied he sat back, then hummed. “Beautiful...all wrecked for me...gets me all excited…” He pressed up to the bound man, pressing his erection to his middle, much to Lance’s disgust. With a small smile, Kuro stood and unbuckled his belt and slowly released his dick from its constraints. He grinned and pressed the head to Lance’s sealed lips.    
  
“Open up deary,” his grin faded into a glare as Lance shook his head, who, despite the blood filling his mouth, refused to open the way for him. After a moment of staring, he sank the scalpel into the man’s shoulder, pulling a cry of pain and allowing a gush of blood to fall from his lips. In a quick motion he drove himself forward, burying himself in Lance’s throat, who gagged and struggled to get away, wet ruby red covering his lips and front. “Such a good boy~” Kuro moaned, slowly rocking his hips to fuck the hot mouth, shivering at the sensation of Lance’s modified tongue curling away from the intruding object, the whines and whimpers pouring from him like music to his ears. He ran a hand through the sweat damp hair of his victim, feeling a coil of arousal rising as he fucked into him. “I want you to swallow it all, babe, it’s all you’ll be getting for awhile~” As Lance jerked back he drove forward, until he could see the outline of himself in Lance’s throat. There he held him as he came, hot spurts of cum flooding the other’s mouth and throat, choking him. Lance swallowed around him, an attempt to not throw up, but as cum hit his open wounds he pulled back, and turned his head, bile dripping down his chin as he coughed it up. Kuro watched him with a satisfied look as Lance’s mouth burned. “Pl-pleash..no more..” Lance’s words slurred and Kuro perked up as another idea struck him. “Of course love...why don’t I get you something to drink?” When Lance nodded frantically he grinned widely. “It’s important you stay hydrated, so drink up!” When Lance opened his mouth to question, he pushed into his mouth and sighed as he relieved himself.    
  
Lance’s eyes widened and he thrashed against the hand holding him there as piss filled his mouth, burning his open wounds further. He had no choice but to swallow, to at least stop tasting it so strongly, so with a shudder, he drank it down, fresh tears following the well worn track down his cheeks. Finally Kuro pulled away and tucked himself back in his pants. “Good boy Lance, you did very well…” He held a water bottle to his lips and the bound man drained it greedily, almost choking on it. “Careful dear..” Once Lance had drained the bottle he cupped his face. “I gotta cauterize it so you don’t bleed out.” The exhausted man barely even glanced at him as the man raised a glowing red metal  _ thing. _ He merely closed his eyes and opened his mouth obediently, crying out as the sizzle of burning flesh sounded, the smell permeating the air.    
  
Once he was done Kuro gave him more water, praising and petting as he untied him. “Let’s go to bed, alright?” He scooped up the limp man and made his way to a separate room and laid him on the soft bed. Lance almost smiled, until a heavy metal clank rang out and settled on his ankle. Once Kuro was sure it was secure, he hung the key out of Lance’s reach then stripped and crawled into bed with him. “Tomorrow we’ll wash you up, don’t worry my-” A yawn interrupted him. “My love..” He hugged the captive man close and drifted off.   
  
Lance curled to himself, trembling. Everywhere hurt, inside and out, and his throat felt raw. The arm over his waist only filled him with dread as his captor slept beside him. A heavy chain clunked on the exhausted man’s ankle every time he moved, but he couldn’t find the energy to care. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.   



	4. Chapter 4

Lance woke the next morning with a dry scratchy tongue, stump throbbing dully. With a small whine he rolled over to Kuro’s empty space, a glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside table, and took in the room, horror coursing through him as copies of his face staring back at him. Laughing. Crying. Picture after picture of Lance, in his home at his computer, at work, on dates with Shiro, his fiance scribbled out of each one. The man turned away only to let out a scream, his heart breaking further than he thought possible as more pictures came into view, red x’s through his friends’ faces, little baggies hanging under each one. Trembling he approached Hunk’s picture, the man’s laugh frozen in time, and choked back a sob at the blood soaked headband in the bag. “No...please..” Lance covered his mouth as he went down the line, bloody cracked glasses under a picture of Pidge, a red jacket, well...redder jacket under Keith’s, but Lance truly lost it at a bloody clump of Allura’s hair, part of the scalp still attached. He threw up, the acidic bile making his fresh wounds burn, but he couldn’t hold it back.    
  
After emptying his stomach of last night’s contents he wiped his mouth, coughing as snot and tears ran down his face. He needed to escape, even if it killed him. He stood shakily and washed out his mouth with the water, spitting it on the floor as he sat on the bed. Lance stared at the sheets, eyes scratchy and dry now. He welcomed the pain that jolted through his right side, ignoring the painkillers at his side. If that’s what they even were. For all he knew, it could be some drug Kuro left, a new way to hurt him, or subdue him. Lance wasn’t even sure of his intentions anymore, but whatever they were couldn’t have been good.  _ YEET!  _ Lance grabbed the glass and threw it at the wall, feeling a small sense of hurt satisfaction as it shattered. 

 

An idea struck, and with trembling fingers he picked up a larger glass shard, and he tore a strip off the blanket with his teeth, whimpering when the fabric brushed over his sore tongue. He wrapped it around the widest part of the jagged shard and gripped it, smiling at the thought of having a weapon. If only he had  his right hand. He glanced at the stub, swallowing down another bout of sick. The room was already stinking of vomit and something acrid, heavy and stifling. With a slight smell of sweat. Lance could only describe it as a smell of fear, cloying and clinging to his nostrils.    
  
“I’m getting out of here. One way. Or another.” He swallowed again and set it down on the nightstand, watching the door. 

 

~~ 

 

He must have dozed off, he realized as his head jolted up and his heart gave a sudden panicked throb. It was dark now, what little light he had the dull orange of a streetlight from outside. There was no sign of his kidnapper. Relief coursed through him at that as he swung his feet down and stepped in a chilled puddle of vomit. Lance shuddered and screeched, wiping his foot off on a corner of a blanket. It made sense that if Kuro hadn’t checked on him it would still be there, but still. It was never pleasant to set one’s foot in one’s own stomach contents. He reached for his makeshift weapon, half to make sure it was still there and half to reassure himself that he could defend himself. 

 

Footsteps stomped hurriedly from above him and he stashed the shard under his pillow and stared expectantly at the door as the sound faded, something rattling down stairs and plodding towards his door taking its place. Lance squinted as Kuro opened the door, allowing bright light to spill in. “I heard a scream, is everything alright?!” His eyes zeroed in on the glistening congealed puke adorning the ground and then back on Lance. The captive gulped and flinched as he rushed over, cupping his cheeks with a coo. “Oh I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t realize you’d been sick..” 

 

Lance blinked in shock, watching the man with cautious eyes. “I...yes. Yeah, I was sick..” It hurt to talk, and the pain must have shown on his face as Kuro’s eyes softened even more and he hugged the smaller man close, a hand rubbing up and down his spine. 

 

“Why don’t I take you upstairs for a bath? Then we’ll come clean this up and change the sheets.” His tone left no room for argument, despite how light his voice was, and Lance watched him cross the room to get the key to the chain around his ankle. While Kuro’s back was turned he slipped the glass shard into his pocket and stood, smiling tersely at his captor as his shackle was unlocked and clattered to the ground.

 

“Thank you..” he mumbled, taking a hesitant step towards the door, then looking back at Kuro cautiously. It occurred to him that this could be a trap, or a test. Kuro’s wide smile as Lance returned to his side chilled him and he knew he did the right thing to carry the shard with him. Lance tried not to cringe when the man laced their fingers together and led him out and up the stairs.    
  


The lights had him squinting, so bright after the dark, but after a few rapid blinks he cleared his vision and smiled at the sight of an actual bathtub. 

 

“Go ahead, I’ll go clean up the room, and come up and join you.” Kuro murmured and pressed a soft kiss to his head then walked out, swinging a key on a ring around his finger. When he left he locked the door from the outside and Lance slumped back against a wall. A sigh escaped him as he slid the glass shard out and twirled it with his fingers clumsily.    
  
“I won’t use it on me,” he mumbled, looking up at his reflection with a grimace. A haggard face stared back, eyes wide and red rimmed, dried blood flecking his chin and neck. His clothes seemed permanently stained, in fact he fully assumed they were. He set the glass down and felt his face, wincing at the grime and lack of moisturizer. Dark bags hung heavy under his eyes and he could feel tears rising like burning needles attacking his eyes. 

 

With a shaking hand he began washing away the blood and the grim, and the tears. It was only right that he looked his best in his final moment, for it really was his final moment, one way or another. His eyes darted to the clear makeshift weapon on the counter, glittering in the light like a shard of ice. He swallowed, letting the water for a moment as he stared, enraptured by the jagged edges. He was almost tempted to put it to his throat, a small part of his brain pushing him towards it. It’d be so much easier than whatever Kuro had planned. He knew this. But another part, sounding suspiciously like Hunk and Keith told him he was being stupid, that Shiro wouldn’t want this. The Keith sounding voice was very adamant in wanting to make Kuro suffer before dying. 

 

“I will not use this on me.” He repeated, snapping his gaze back onto his reflection. “I will not use it on me, it’s for him. And when that is done...I…” He trailed off, then shook his head and set to wetting his hair, washing out dirt and lint and blood. He kept wetting it until the water ran clear, repeating his mantra in his head.  _ I will not use it on myself, only on him.  _   
  
There was no word for the relief he felt at being clean, as if nothing had happened. That everything was normal, even if his tongue said differently. Lance leaned against the counter, eyeing the bandage wrapped around his wrist as the nub throbbed. He had no idea if it was even dealt with properly, what kind of training did Kuro actually have? Did he work? Did he have friends? Lance knew nothing of him, just as this man seemed to know everything of him. He gave a start as the door started to unlock. 

 

Kuro walked in, worry etched into his face. Lance realized, with a start, that he didn’t resemble Shiro as much as he thought. Sure the scar at first glance was the same, but on closer look it was ragged around the edges, not at all like Shiro’s. Then there was his eyes. His fiance’s had held a kind warmth, one that crackled and roared when angry, but Kuro’s..his were cold, something to be feared and cower away from. Like ice that had you shivering and reaching for a blanket just out of sight. He found the idea of sinking the shard into those cold eyes very appealing.

 

“Did you hurt yourself? I found broken glass in your room,” he questioned softly, reaching out to cup Lance’s face. Lance found himself taking a step back to slide the shard on the counter into his pocket. 

  
“No..no I’m fine, thank you.” Lance smiled and took a small step back as Kuro looked him over.    
  
“Were you waiting for me?” He tilted his head with a smirk, reaching out to pull Lance closer to him.

 

“No! It..my…hurts..” he waved the stump uselessly, pulling away and backing up until his heels hit the edge of the tub. “I washed my face and hair though, I’m fine. Really.” Kuro wasn’t stopping, he was a man on a mission and Lance recognized that look. That look meant being bent over and played with like a doll, another one of his possessions to toy with as he pleased. Lance flinched back as the man reached for him and fumbled the shard out of his pocket, squeezing his eyes shut as he swiped at his arm with a shout.    
  
Kuro’s hiss of shock and pain told him he had done something. A small flare of hope flared in him as he saw the blood glitter on the glass, tinting the piece red, like a ruby.  _ He can be hurt.  _ A weight lifted, this wasn’t some mystical immortal beast, this was a living breathing man. Men could be hurt, men could be killed. Lance swiped at him with a cry, pushing all of his pain and hate and anger into his movement, catching Kuro across the cheek. He was sure he could get to his throat if he just reached for it, he was almost there! Kuro roared in rage and tore the glass from his hand, circling his throat with the prosthetic and squeezed. Lance wheezed out a breath, heart hammering as his head began to ache from the panic and lack of air. The next thing he knew his head was connecting to the countertop, and he groaned, eyes fluttering and face reddening. 

 

Kuro gasped and released him, throwing him aside with a panicked sound as his head made contact with the toilet bowl, a heavy thunk echoing in the room as he slumped over, vision doubling and fading into darkness.    
  


Kuro gaped at him, hand trembling as he reached out to nudge the cheek of the unconscious man. “L..Lance?” When he made no move he swore, hovering and checking him over. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I just...I got so  _ so mad. _ I can...I’ll fix this! Please, it was...I didn’t mean it..don’t...don’t hate me.” Kuro pulled him close, tucking him to his chest as he glared at the toilet and the counter. “Your fault...if you had just  _ listened  _ to me, you wouldn’t have hurt yourself.” He flinched at the sound of a passing siren, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t take him from me!! He’s...he’s mine! I love him! Only I do!” He looked back down at his bruised forehead, his bleeding hand, an idea slowly dawning on him. Life was trying to hurt his Lance, everything in it. Even inanimate objects. There was only one way to protect Lance. He pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek before picking him up and taking him back to his room to prepare.   



	5. Chapter 5

Lance saw a soft light glowing from behind his eyelids, heard gentle voices that made tears prick his eyes.   
  
"Oh jesus..Lance.." That was Hunk...what was Hunk doing there?   
  
"I'm gonna kick that douche's ass!!" Keith shouted, fiery as ever but it didn't help Lance's confusion.   
  
"We can't, otherwise I would have done it already." Pidge, matter of fact and serious, but rage brimming in her tiny voice.    
  
"Oh god.." Shiro. "God I'm so sorry love...Lance, it's..I'm sorry I couldn't keep him from you." A soft touch trailed over his cheek and Lance's eyes fluttered open and he saw his friends standing around him, blinking slowly at the mix of looks, pity, anger, sadness, worry. Each caused more and more tears to prick his eyes sharply as he tried to reach out for them. But something wouldn't let him.   
  
Allura pushed his hair back, kneeling next to him, whole and beautiful as usual. "I'm so sorry Lance. You'll be here soon, but it..it won’t...your journey is almost over. We'll see you soon."

  
Lance blinked, opening his mouth to ask how they were there, why it was so quiet and white, if he was dead, before gasping at the sharp pain on his leg.

 

Shiro winced and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, cupping his chin with the prosthetic, and giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you.." Lance couldn’t help but compare how gently Shiro handled him, how smooth his metal arm was, compared to his brother. He wanted to nuzzle to him, safe and warm and  _ home.  _ But again. Something kept him from moving. A tear tracked down his cheek.   
  
Shiro was growing fuzzy, all of them were, and their touches faded away. Lance hoped it was the tears making them blurry and distorted. 

 

“Just close your eyes,” Allura soothed. “You’ll be here soon..And we’ll...we’ll have you here.”   
  
“Safe and sound,” Shiro whispered, voice cracking with emotion before the seemed to vanish completely from sight along with the rest of them.    
  
"No...no please! Don't leave me!!" Lance screamed and squeezed his eyes shut. Another sharp pain hit his inner thigh and his eyes flew open to reveal the dull grey ceiling fading in and out, blurry from unshed tears. He blinked again, trying to will them away, groaning at a feather light touch over the spot. It made his head reel, something was wrong. Kuro pulled away and tugged the blankets up to his waist, eyes soft and sad. Lance felt something hot and wet and thick dripping down his skin and soaking the sheets and panic flared in his chest.   
  
"What's.." he croaked weakly, going to pull away the sheets. His hand was stopped by a silk rope wrapped delicately around both his wrists and looped through the headboard. "Kuro..?" Fear flooded him, adding to the panic, every fluttering beat of his heart sending another flood of warmth from his thigh as the overworked muscle tried to provide oxygen rich blood to the rest of his body. He glanced up, confusion flooding him at the bandage covering his palm. If he was bleeding from below, why was his hand wrapped above?   
  
"Shhh..." the man reassured, stroking his cheek with wet fingers, lips glistening with red. "It's okay....I'm saving you." He smiled, a soft sweet one, meant to be reassuring. "This world is just too much for you...I can't bear to see it ruin you more.." His eye trailed to where his hand once was. "I'm so sorry...but it'll be better soon." Sirens wailed outside, Lance realized, they were muted and warbly, like a record too close to the end.    
  
Lance shook his head, tears trailing down his cheeks as he swallowed a lump in his throat. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, and everything felt numb. He could hardly feel the heat from what had to be blood coming from his leg anymore. He needed to hold on, help was right there but...nothing was right, nothing felt like  _ anything.  _ Except his head. His head pounded with every pulse. Were they getting weaker? He didn’t know anymore, it was too much effort to think, to imagine what the banging upstairs was. "I don't...please..." He whimpered, jerking his arms weakly. "I don't wanna...I...want..mama...I..hh..hhhate...you.." He slumped, weary and fading as he stared blankly at the ceiling, light and laughter leaving them as fast as the blood left his body, soaking the sheets and blankets thoroughly.   
  
Kuro watched, eyes damp as his precious Lance slipped away, as those beautiful blue eyes dulled. A small whimper left the man as he cupped his cheeks and kissed his cooling lips. It had been a stroke of brilliance, cutting into the femoral artery, but it still hurt. It was the best for his love, and this way he could be free and perfect in whatever afterlife there was, but it didn't help the loneliness in his heart. "I love you Lance. I always will. And I know you’re always with me." He withdrew a porcelain mask from his jacket, each detail painted with painstaking, loving care. Made to match the dead's skin tone, the eyes a brilliant sparkling blue, small gems glued on the irises, the lips so inviting, despite how cold they were. With a final soft caress to his flesh he tied it on, grinning at the pouty smile his lover sent his way. "Did you sleep well? I was worried you would be mad at me." He giggled and cupped the cold cold cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. Lance was safe, and he loved him, the smile said so after all. There they would be safe and happy. Together. He repeated that in his head, biting back a quiet sob as he clutched at the cheeks of the mask as the door upstairs was kicked in and heavy boots stomped in, heading down the stairs.    
  
“Hands where I can see them!!” Kuro registered the voice but curled tighter around Lance’s corpse, body shaking. “H-he’s mine! Mine! You can’t have-” his voice broke with each note. “You can’t have him!!” He rose quickly, glaring at the armed officer.  _ How dare he intrude on my mourning?!  _ Kuro clutched the scalpel in his hand and screamed, rising and swiping in his general direction before a loud crack echoed around him and he stumbled back. His chest hurt, it was like getting kicked by an elephant. He looked down in bewilderment, watching as the blood seemed to billow in the fabric of his shirt. “I….I just wanted...someone to love me,” he whimpered and sat back on the bed, gripping at Lance’s shirt. “He was...good..kind...he would have..” He blinked heavily once, twice, three times before slumping and sliding off the bed, eyes blank and staring at the wall of pictures, unaware of the officers invading the room. 

  
  



End file.
